1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a two piece design, comprising a frame and cover, used as an enclosure for shielding electromagnetic radiation from exiting or entering the package on a printed circuit board. In particular, the present invention has a low height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some examples of prior art references in the electromagnetic shielding art are U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,016 entitled “Electromagnetic Shielding System for Printed Circuit Board” issued on Dec. 31, 2002 to Sosnowski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,202 entitled “Metallic RF or Thermal Shield for Automatic Vacuum Placement” issued on Jun. 25, 1996 to Dais et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,802 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Shielding an Electrical Circuit that is Disposed on a Substrate” issued on Jul. 25, 1995 to Trahan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,433 entitled “Radio Frequency Isolation Shield Having Reclosable Opening” issued on Jun. 6, 1995 to Rivera et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,098 entitled “Shield Assembly” issued on Jan. 17, 1995 to Ma et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,951 entitled “Circuit Board Component Shielding Enclosure and Assembly” issued on Oct. 11, 1994 to Lange, Sr. et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,101 entitled “Electromagnetic Shield for Printed Circuit Board” issued on Jun. 28, 1988 to Stickney et al.